My Name is Ookami
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Darkness swallowed Ookami's homeworld, leaving her stranded at the Colliseum where she trains under Sephiroth. Only problem, she lost her memories when she fell into the darkness. Sis story to UKBMOV. COMPLETE
1. Part One

**My Name Is Ookami**

**A/N:** Hey, this is part one of 3 (I think, it might be 4) of My Name is Ookami. Basically, it tells about Ookami's tale prior to The Unknown Keyblade Master. The opening for this chapter, was taken, revised, and edited and placed into that story but is not _completely_ the same. Also, if you're against cruelty to girls who don't remember who they are, idiots who can't wield a sword, or girls with crushes on Sephiroth, this isn't for you. I recommend... Well, none of my stories!

But if you don't mind that, then I say check out my story (Unknown Keyblade Master- Ookami's Tale) or Unknown Keyblade Master Revised, by Dark Spyke.

Once again, this is my take on how Ookami changed and became who she is now after the 'incident' and how exactly she lost her memory.

Xilver: I love you! XD Not like that! But you need to update your fic...

Spyke: I love you! XD What's it matter? Hope you like!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything to do with it. I love the games though and I wrote this purely out of fun.

* * *

Ookami sighed, hand on the wall as she walked up the stairs half paying attention to the world around her. It wasn't fair really... Spyke got to go off on an adventure and left her stuck all alone in the small house with Sephiroth... Well she _could_ kick Sephiroth out... It wasn't like he actually lived here... but still...

She liked Sephiroth. What she meant was, she didn't _like_ him, she just... liked him. He was, after all, the first person she met after joining this living hell. She might not have liked him just then, but, she did indeed like him now. He was her Sephiroth. She blinked in confusion at that train of thought and sighed. Sephiroth only liked her because she made a mean white rice and country gravy. Okay, so he hadn't actually _tasted_ it yet...

She sighed again, and opened her door and entered the small-ish room. She was really bored, she realized, and with Spyke gone that meant there was nothing to do. She looked around, the stars were all out, it being light now, so it didn't seem so bad anymore. She rubbed the back of her head and began to pace the small room. She could follow, but Spyke might get mad. Or, she could stay behind, and be bored out of her wits.

Neither were very pleasant ideas.

_But_ she _would_ rather be dead then bored...

Well, so death didn't sound so bad. She was used to it by now. Well... she sighed. It was all Sephiroth's fault.

Sephiroth...

She kicked Sephiroth's sleeping bag, before kneeling and rolling it up and tying it. Staring at it for a moment, she kicked it across the room, where it collided with her dresser knocking a lamp on the floor where it shattered.

"Dammit!" she hissed, rushing over and carefully picking up the sharp shards, but not carefully enough as one sliced the tip of her finger. "Damn it!" she hissed again.

She stuck the finger in her mouth, sucking at the blood, staring at the shards on the floor half heartedly. Everything started to blur and she suddenly felt really dizzy. Pushing herself to her feet, she stumbled across the floor, with no given direction in mind, until she finally managed to collapse on Sephiroth's unrolled sleeping bad.

"Oh," she managed to mumble, before closing her eyes and passing out.

**XOXOXOX**

"Don't let go!"

Those were the wisest words she heard all day. But when she saw a faded envelope slip from her vest pocket, she had no choice but to let go of the other girls hand and to reach for it.

Sadly to say, that was probably the dumbest thing she'd done all day. The darkness seized this opportunity to pull her away from her friends grip, until all that she could do was listen helplessly to them scream her name.

"Spykeee!" she heard herself call out before swallowed by the darkness completely.

**XOXOXOX**

"Owie..." she mumbled softly.

"It's alive," someone said.

"Obviously," a second someone said, agitated.

"Show some compassion..."

"Spyke!" The girl called out, sitting up and clutching her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Say what?" The first person said.

The girl looked over to see a small... goat... thing next to her, and a tall, and highly annoyed silver haired pretty boy. She wiped her eyes quickly and found an envelope in her hand. She looked at it carefully, unsure of the importance.

"Who are you kid?" the goat thing asked.

"I'm... not sure," she replied in a soft voice.

"Interesting name," the goat thing frowned, "Your parents call you that?"

"I... don't know..."

"Well, what _do_ you know?" the pretty boy hissed, "Like, why you fell on me?"

"I'm not sure."

"I guess you don't have a place to stay then," the goat thing said, and the girl shook her head, no, "Well, I'm Phil and this is my coliseum. Can you fight?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Well, you sure can give Seph a run for his money if you ever fall from the sky again," Phil smiled.

"I fell?"

"Like an angel."

"Like a rock."

Phil glared at Sephiroth, who strode from the room, annoyed at the fact he wasn't going to get a straight answer. The girl looked at Phil who shook his head and she smiled faintly.

"How about this kid, you fight and if you're good enough, I'll let you stay," Phil said.

"Really?" The girl asked, "Thank you so much!"

"Follow me and we'll find a weapon small enough for you."

**XOXOXOX**

"What? You've got to be kidding!"

Sephiroth's anger was evident as he yelled at Phil, and at a cowering red haired female, loosely holding a bow and a futon in the other hand.

"No I'm not, you're the only one who might be able to bring this girl to her full potential," Phil scowled, hands on his hips.

"Mr. Phil, sir, I think he'd kill me," the girl mumbled.

"What? No, Seph's really a teddy bear," Phil grinned.

The eye twitch was undeniable, as well as the aggravated twitching of the wing and clenching of the fists. Phil smirked. Sephiroth couldn't hurt him.

"Fine," Sephiroth growled, "You sleep on the floor; you're to do as I tell you, and to leave me alone other wise."

"Yes sir!" The girl said, bowing low and thus dropping all her stuff onto the floor.

"Take care of her Seph, she gets hurt it's your fault," Phil said, closing the old wooden door as he left the room.

The girl finished picking up her stuff and opened her mouth to ask Sephiroth where to put the futon and saw him pointing at the corner furthest from his bed. This was about three feet away, given the size of the room.

She lay the futon down and did her best to spread out the small wrinkles as she lay her bow, and quiver of dud arrows on it. Next to that she dropped a small backpack which contained a pair of faded blue shorts and an overly large white button down shirt—the closest they could find to something her size.

"Mr. Sephiroth, sir?" She asked, seeing him sitting on his bed, back against the cool stone wall and a large book propped on his lap.

The male raised his eyes to meet hers, and she immediately bowed down again, quickly and repeatedly.

"What is it you idiot?" He asked, annoyed.

"I'm hungry Mr. Sephiroth, sir."

"God," Sephiroth growled, snapping his book shut and striding to the door when he froze, "Come on kid, your training starts now."

"What?" she asked confused, eyes wide.

Sephiroth glared at her, and she nodded obediently, grabbing her quiver and bow and following him through the halls to the large open field. She looked around quickly, eyes scanning a group of people sparring with each other around the area, or just sitting in stadium seats and talking.

She noticed, sadly, there were only a handful of females.

"Can you fight with anything else?" Sephiroth asked, eyeing the feeble bow.

"I'm not strong enough to lift the swords," she said.

"Kiran!" Sephiroth called, and the blond male immediately looked there away, "give me that sword."

"Sure Seph—Sephiroth!" The male handed it over then spotted the girl, "Hey, who's the kiddo? What's your name hun?"

"Its get lost before I'm forced to kill you," Sephiroth replied calmly.

"Tech, see you around hun," Kiran sighed, waving as he walked away.

"Mr. Sephiroth, sir? Permission to speak freely?" She asked, and saw him nod, "You're really mean."

Sephiroth ignored her, and gestured for her to stand across from him. She did so, unsure of what was yet to happen. She noticed a couple of the sparring groups gather around nearby, interested in what was going on.

"Catch," Sephiroth said, tossing the practice sword.

"What?" The girl squeaked, jumping back before it hit her.

Just from the look on her 'master's' face, she knew she had just found herself on his shitlist—if she hadn't been there already.

"I said _catch_, not _show the world I'm weak_," Sephiroth said coldly, "now pick it up."

"Meanie," the girl mumbled.

She stepped forward and grabbed the sword by its hilt and lifted it up. She let out a squeak before stumbling backwards under its wait and crashing into Kiran who was watching, highly interested.

Sephiroth would have smacked his forehead if he wasn't so cool.

The girl stood up straight, doing her best to hold it in front of her, despite the fact it was probably twice her weight.

"Hit me," Sephiroth said.

"What?"

"Hit me."

"But, Mr. Sephiroth, sir!"

"Do it!"

"Yes sir," the girl mumbled weakly, before hoisting her weapon up and lunging at Sephiroth.

The male didn't even need to step aside as she tripped before she ever reached him. She lowered her head in shame, not quite used to utter humiliation. But a swift kick followed by a sharp stinging pain in her side, and the sudden realization that she was laying on her back, was all she needed to be snapped out of reality.

A rain of cries of 'foul play' filled the crowd, but Sephiroth ignored them, knelt next to the girl, and pulled her up by the front of her shirt, glaring at her coldly. She turned her face away, but strong hands forced her to look at him.

"You can eat- and only can you eat- when you are able to strike me," Sephiroth said coldly, before pushing her back down, throwing the sword on her stomach and walking a few steps away.

The girl stood, trying to hide the tears that slid down her face but to no avail. Sephiroth was all that stood in the way of happiness. Of sweet, wonderful, can't live without it food.

She lunged at him again with the sword, scraping the ground next to him, and catching his foot in her stomach, knocking her backwards. Growling, she swung the sword at his ankle, not bothering to rise completely, only to have him stomp his foot on it.

Without thinking, she leaned over and kicked his ankle from under him in a surprise attack. Surprised slightly, he shifted his weight to remain standing, and kicked her in the stomach again.

"You little-"

"You said I had to hit you, Mr. Sephiroth, sir!" She cried out, aggravated as he kicked the sword from her hand.

"She's right you know," Kiran spoke up, "You never said _how_ she had to."

Sephiroth glared, nodded his head and left. The girl nodded her head weakly, before falling back from her sitting position, collapsed on the ground.

**XOXOXOX**

**TBC**

**Ookami the Great**


	2. Part Two

**My Name is Ookami**

**T**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**AN- **Mwahahahaha! I finally got around to typing up the second part. O.o I changed the dream sequence from what I had it originally so that it fits the story better... And I think its fun! (Sticks tongue out) plus I wanted to make fun of Kitsune! I had loads of fun writing this! (evil grin) Kiran thinks he knows everything, and thus the dislike of Sephiroth continues! (only at a greater level for some...) Heh heh heh...

... Two more parts to go...

**Xilver: **XD I wish I could really, though I probably wouldn't stand a chance. He could probably kill-ish me, one hit. (Sighs) oh well...

**Spyke: **Shut up, I know that. I wrote this forever ago, and have been rewriting it. (Oro, that is why this second part is so long lol) Five/Five? That's pretty good, XD (FAS) I know I'm an idiot...

* * *

"_Hmm... You're pretty slow," a young male said, watching her as she chased another female._

"_I'm not so!" she stopped, turning to glare at him, "Kitsune is just to fast!"_

"_Yep," the second girl said proudly, "the fastest one around!"_

"_Ever think it might be because she has a speed charm around her neck?" the boy asked, all three of them looking at Kitsune's necklace._

"_Wow..." Kitsune said, "I didn't think anyone knew. You're smart Spyke."_

"_No, just observant," the first girl snorted._

"_I think Ookami's embarrassed," Spyke smirked, tugging her ponytail gently._

"_I am not!" the girl growled, her face red._

"_Are too!" Kitsune laughed, poking her side._

"_Am not!" Ookami yelled._

"_Kami is jealous, Kami is jealous," Kitsune chanted._

"_AM NOT!"_

**XOXOXOX**

The first thing the young auburn haired girl realized as she came back to was that there was a cool cloth resting on her forehead, covering her eyelids as well. She let out a sigh, the wet cloth oddly comforting.

She heard a shuffling in the room, and the cloth was moved away, and she snapped her eyes open to protest.

Both the person above her and she blinked in confusion.

"Gah!" the girl said, sitting up and pulling away.

She winced, as an undeniable pain washed over her side. She lifted up the white tee-shirt to see a bandage wrapped around it.

"Careful," the woman warned, "You have a bruised rib..."

"Who... who are you?" she asked, eyeing the dark haired woman carefully.

"My name is Kana," the woman smiled, "And I'm the closest thing to a doctor here in this coliseum."

"...Am I sick?"

"Well, you have a fever."

"..."

"Don't worry honey, you'll be fine, now lay down..." Kana said, smiling kindly.

The young girl nodded her head, before lying down once more. Kana fixed the blankets over her and resting her palm on her forehead. Muttering something under her breath, she replaced the cool cloth. The girl couldn't help but smile.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About a day," Kana said, "Sephiroth is a fool. Taking you out to train on such a hot day, and without any food too. When's the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember," she sighed, this not remembering thing beginning to irk her.

"I see, Phil told me that you don't remember anything," Kana sighed, "You can sleep through anything though. You should have heard them argue."

"About what?" she asked, half guessing at the answer.

"You," was the simple reply.

"What did I do?" she asked lazily.

"Actually, it's what Sephiroth did," Kana informed her, "Sephiroth thinks you're weak. Says he won't train you anymore. Thank goodness, we don't need you dying on us."

"But I want to train with Sephiroth," the girl mumbled, before slipping into a deep sleep once more.

**XOXOXOX**

"Kiran, knock some since into her!" Kana protested, holding back the young girl as she tried to worm away.

The blonde laughed, watching as Kana was outsmarted by the ten year old girl. The dark haired woman's eyes were on fire, and she had a glare that would get even someone like Sephiroth to be warned.

"Fine, fine," Kiran said, walking over and heaving the girl onto his shoulders.

"Put me down!" she squeaked, beating his small fists into his back.

"Yeah, as long as you're doing that, try hitting a little to the left," Kiran smiled, enjoying torturing the small girl to much.

"No!" she snapped, stopping her beating and folding her arms the best she could given her circumstances.

"So, what were you trying to do?" Kiran asked, suddenly serious, "You're still sick."

"I want to talk to Sephiroth, no, I need to talk to him," The girl pouted.

"Why?" Kiran asked, walking over and laying her on the small cot.

"Because I do!"

"Why do all females assume that is a good answer?" Kiran blinked, Kana smacking him upside the head, "hey!"

"Hmph," both girls said at the same time.

"God almighty," Kiran sighed.

"You can let me go, or I can go around you," the younger girl said darkly.

"Oh, really?"

Kiran watched as the girl stood up, and began walking to the door. Kana stood in the way, and the two girls glared at each other. Kiran sighed, and walked over and picked her up again, dropping her on the bed.

"STOP IT!" she screeched, kicking him, "JUST LET ME GO ALREADY!"

"I'm afraid not, hun," Kiran smiled.

The young girl glared at him, but Kiran just smirked.

"Fine, be that way," she hissed finally, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.

"That's right hun, go on back to sleep," Kiran said, "wait till you're better..."

She ignored him.

**XOXOXOX**

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Sephiroth asked, an expression of utmost boredom.

"I hate you," she said darkly, breaching heavily and clutching her side.

"What do you want kid?"

"Mi...Mimi," she said.

"What?" Sephiroth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Mimi," she said darkly.

At least, she was almost positive that was what her name is. Dreams are weird things, so she wasn't quite sure...

"Sounds pathetic," Sephiroth said coldly.

"I think it's pathetic," Mimi smirked, "That you can lose your cool over some one as _pathetic_ as _me._"

That hit a nerve. She smirked, watching as Sephiroth's eye twitched.

"How the hell did you get out of the wing? Kana would have tied you down..."

"Let's just say, she's going to have one hell of a headache," the young female smirked.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow questioningly, but the young girl's expression gave off nothing more to learn from. Just a content smirk.

"And how did someone like _you_ manage that?"

"Easy," Mimi smirked, saying no more.

**XOXOXOX**

The loud clanking of swords echoed through the coliseum, as many people gathered to watch the match going on before them. The two blades, constantly crashing into each other, gave off sparks that fell to the ground unnoticed.

But every now and then, the blades would miss, and the young girl would get slashed. Mimi was exhausted, covered in sweat, and numb all over from being hit with the dull side of Sephiroth's blade.

The training blade, she realized with a smirk, wasn't as heavy anymore, and she thus stood a better chance of defending herself. On the other hand, she was no where good enough to hit Sephiroth with it.

In fact, she noticed dryly, she had only ever hit him that once.

She felt her blade as it hit the bone in her right shoulder, and she dropped her blade, face twisted in pain. Wrong move to make. Sephiroth kicked her feet from under her, watching as she fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder.

The older male's blade swung at her, she noticed, the sharp side up. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact. But it didn't come. The only thing she felt was the cool blade as it was pressed against her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" the cold voice asked.

"..."

The blade wedged closer, cutting into her skin.

"..."

The blade turned sideways, and cut down, leaving a large patch of raw skin showing, blood tricking from the original cut.

"You haven't-"

"I have too learned," she said quickly, wishing someone from the crowd would jump to her aid.

But no one did. In the two months she had been here, everyone had learned it's best to watch Sephiroth train her, and not interfere. Well, almost everyone.

"Fire!"

The small red ball grazed against Sephiroth's shoulder, and he looked down, a slight tingling sensation was all he felt. He was honestly more interested in the burn on his shirt the ball had left.

He looked up, eyeing the doctor lazily. She glared at him, and knelt next to Mimi, who tried to push her away. Kana grabbed the blade, cutting her fingers lightly as she pulled it away from the small girl's neck.

Mimi's only reaction was a roll of her eyes.

"You're an idiot," Kana informed her, "training out here everyday... hours on end... It's going to be the death of you..."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, sticking his sword in the ground next to him as he waited for Kana to get out of the way. It would be a waste to kill _her_, the only doctor. Even Sephiroth realized that.

"Does this hurt?" Kana asked, rubbing a light blue crème on the wound on her neck.

Mimi's wince was enough.

"I think this should be enough for today," Kana noted dryly, "You're out here to much. You don't eat enough to train like this all the time. Lord knows you don't get enough water..."

"I'm fine," Mimi said, pushing Kana away and grabbing her blade.

Kana watched darkly as the young girl used it to prop herself up on as she stood, before hefting it up to her shoulder a little wobbly. Kana turned to glare at Sephiroth, blaming it on him. Sephiroth's expression remained emotionless.

"She wants to stay, let her stay," Sephiroth said.

"Kana is right," Kiran ventured, stepping forward, "You're going to end up killing her."

Sephiroth's face remained emotionless.

"Mimi plus dead equal bad thing," Kiran said, glaring at Sephiroth, "come on hun, listen to Kana…"

"You're not my parents," Mimi said coldly, "I don't have to listen to you."

"Sephiroth isn't either," Kiran said, "Hell, were I'm from, they'd arrest him for what he's doing."

"It's not illegal," Mimi said, looking up at Sephiroth. He stared at her blankly, "anyways, I want to stay."

"Statutorily raped," Kiran said slowly, "is a bad thing."

"Statutorily...?"

"...Raped?" Sephiroth asked, eyes narrowed.

"You've got to be crazy!" Mimi squeaked, dropping her sword on her foot, "DAMMIT! I mean-! Sephiroth is-"

"That's what you think it is?" Sephiroth asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing his blade at Kiran's throat, "You really are a fool."

"..."

"He's right in one case," Kana said darkly, "It could be considered..."

"Fools," Sephiroth said.

"You're all idiots," Mimi said waving her arm, "Sephiroth can't stand me, he makes me do all sorts of stupid tasks for him and makes me sleep on the floor! He'd never- god you all are crazy!"

"Who's crazy?" Hercules asked with his head cocked to the side, "Now Seph, put the sword down..."

Sephiroth glared at Hercules. Kiran put one hand on the blade, pushing it away from his throat. Sephiroth turned and walked away. Mimi watched, utterly confused. She grabbed her sword and stepped to follow but Kiran grabbed her arm.

She turned to glare at the older male, and yanked her arm away. She didn't try to follow Sephiroth this time. Even she, as slow as she was sometimes, realized that would be a bad thing. Sephiroth was under enough suspicion as it was.

"Tell me something," Mimi said, brushing her hair over her shoulder, "did you honestly all hate Sephiroth before I came? Or is only now..."

"It's not that no one like's him," Hercules said, "They're nervous around him."

"You're not."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Well, neither am I."

Mimi stared up at Hercules for a moment.

"I don't trust him," Hercules said.

"I do."

There was silence.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Mimi said, turning and walking away.

**XOXOXOX**

It was cool out, now that the sun had set. Mimi sighed, lying on top of her blanket. It would be better like this in the day, she noted dryly. She looked over to Sephiroth. He was fast asleep or at least pretending to be. Two months, and she still couldn't tell.

She looked up at the ceiling, watching a small black spider crawl back and forth. She shivered slightly, and looked away from the eight legged creature.

"Fire," she said softly, tossing the ball of flame up at the spider, burning it alive.

There was a black spot on the ceiling from where the fireball had hit. She sighed slightly. Sephiroth would kick her. Not because he truly cared about the ceiling's well being, but for going against his word.

No magic.

Why he would say such a pointless thing was beyond her, as she found magic to be very useful. Kana used the water spell whenever she needed it. Which was a lot. The woman was a lot busier then Mimi had originally known.

She sighed again, rolling on her side to watch Sephiroth. His wing twitched slightly. She smiled. It looked so soft... But, she sighed, she knew better then to see if it really was. That had landed her in Kana's care once before.

Apparently Sephiroth was a light sleeper, and equally as suspicious around just her as he was around everyone else.

She frowned slightly.

"Sleep," she heard the older male say softly, and yet his normal air of coldness about him.

"Fine, fine," she muttered, rolling so her back was to him and closing her eyes.

Well, she noticed dryly, she was definitely better at following orders...


	3. Part Three

**My Name is Ookami**

**T**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**AN:** Fwee! I had such fun writing this! (Though it took like three hours to type it up, and the worst part is, that I only typed up half!) Which brings me to my sad conclusion: I'll probably have to write Ookami's Farewell chapter as an epilogue... The second part of the tournament arc is as long as this and I don't think you all wanted a twenty four page chapter. (Though I think Spykey and Xilver are the only ones who read this...) Oh well, It's really hard trying to explain Sephiroth's attitude change, and his opinion on Ookami. I mean, he detests her at first, and yet in Unknown Keyblade Master, he acts like an obedient puppy dog the moment Mimi finally snaps. That part actually took a lot of time to come up with, and a _lot _of revision. I think over all he's grown found of her. (Laughs) This is actually really weird, now that I think about it. Considering their personality differences and all that fun stuff. Oh well, doesn't change the fact it is fun too write.

By the way, there is a scene later on I wrote simply for you all to let your perverted minds run wild. (Laughs) It was fun to write, but is a little confusing as I didn't want to say what they were doing directly at first...

**Xilver: **(Why am I talking to you? You can't get on Memories of their past (nod, nod) I really do like that... Sadly, she only remembers snow... (Grumbles) I would give anything for snow... It's not even summer and its hotter then hell out there!

**Zell: **(If you read this) No, this does not mean I still like you :( Mimi may, but I don't. (Laughs) I simply needed some tension to be added (which continues from then on between the two of you ((Sephiroth, I mean)) Heh) and gets Ookami thinking... Poor kid...

* * *

"A competition?" Mimi asked Hercules, strapping her quiver on. 

"Yep, in a month from now," the older male nodded, "anyone can come and participate- if they can pass the qualifying rounds."

"Anyone...?"

"You'd have to ask Seph, not me."

"Dammit."

Mimi kicked the ground aggravated. This is how it had been for the past two years. There was a tournament, she would have to ask Sephiroth her "master" to join. He would always say no, like it was something as simple as... Hell, she didn't know. She kicked the ground again.

"Seph never lets me do _anything _worthwhile," Mimi complained, following Hercules as he put up the posters, "I have to do the stupid laundry, keep the room clean _and _make _his _bed! It's like I'm some kind of servant!"

"You ever tell him no?" Hercules asked.

"Ha!" Mimi laughed, "I'm crazy, but not stupid."

Hercules smile was enough.

"Is this like the last one? One on One rounds, Three on Three rounds and against monsters?" Mimi asked after a moment.

"I believe so," Hercules replied, tacking up the last one, "You should ask Sephiroth. You never know..."

"Yeah," she said, looking up at the clouds, "Maybe..."

**XOXOXOX**

"No."

"What? But Mr. Sephiroth, sir! I'm a lot stronger now! I can take on anything they throw at me!"

"I said no."

"Why do I even bother asking you, it's not like I _really _have to listen to you! You're not my fat-"

The young girl stopped her aggravated ranting as a sharp blade was pressed against her neck. Sephiroth stood in front of her, glaring. His sword was locked away in his chest, the chest Mimi was forbidden to touch. He held the young girl's own knife up against her throat.

Mimi glared up at him, before shoving his arm and the blade away.

Wrong move.

She felt the edge run along her side, wincing slightly. She glared up at him, knowing better then to cry out in pain. His face remained emotionless. She slid her hand over his, before pulling the blade away from her side. The pain doubled. She bit her lip.

"Cure," she mumbled, her fingertips growing green as the spell worked on her cut.

Sephiroth glared, plopping down on his bed and opening his book up once more. She sat on her futon, running her fingers through her short hair. She winced slightly. The only reason she possibly _really _hated Kana.

When she had gotten sick a year and a half ago, the older woman had cut off most of her hair, so it was short. In all that time, it had only managed to grow to an inch beyond her shoulder blades. To others that may seem long, but to her, it was short. Especially compared to Sephiroth's hair...

"There's no way I'm changing my mind," Sephiroth said, eyes never leaving his book, "so go away..."

"Yes, _sir."_

She stood up and left, unbuttoning the white shirt as she left, so her tank top underneath was revealed. It was hot... She didn't see what Sephiroth's problem was with her doing so. Her shirts were already torn and blood and sweat stained as it was, so would the cut really prove to be a difference?

"Any luck?" Hercules asked, snapping Mimi out of her thoughts.

"Me? I've never had such a thing," she pouted.

"Bad luck is better then no luck," Hercules said, Mimi snorted, "have you ever tried to think of it from a different prospective? Maybe Seph's worried you'll get hurt."

Mimi snorted, "The most he's worried about is that he'll have to do his own damn chores!"

"Living here hasn't been the best on your vocabulary has it?" Hercules asked, sighing.

"Hell no," Mimi smirked.

The two walked silently for a moment, heading for the Mess hall. Sephiroth couldn't stand Hercules, Mimi was unsure _why _though. The only problem she had was his since of wrong and right.

Thankfully, he'd given up on Mimi. Living with Sephiroth had made things a _wee_ bit difficult.

"So, you going to be there to root for Seph?" Hercules asked.

Mimi shrugged, getting her lunch and sitting across from him. She bit into her apple, staring away into space, very bored.

"Any guess on who might be fighting this time around?" Mimi asked, looking over to Hercules.

"Hm... Obviously Kiran, Kaiga and the rest of them will be supporting the Coliseum, but I haven't heard of any off-worlders that would be participating," Hercules shrugged.

"No one stands a chance against Sephiroth," Mimi noted, crunching her apple, "So why root?"

"Well, the same reason everyone roots for you," Hercules said, receiving a confused glance, "they know you don't really need it, but they feel like supporting you anyways. Doesn't that make you feel better? Loved?"

"Yeah, well, Seph can't feel love," Mimi sighed.

"What makes you so sure?" Hercules asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's too heartless."

**XOXOXOX**

"Mr. Sephiroth, sir," Mimi gasped, collapsing on the ground by his side, panting heavily, wiping sweat from her brow, "Have you seen-?"

The older male smirked slightly, dropping the white button down shirt on the girl, before taking her water bottle and drinking most of it. She stared up at him, trying to catch her breath. She sat up, draping her shirt over her shoulders.

"That was-" she started, still panting and wiping her brow, "-exhausting."

The older male didn't reply, but she saw the sweat clinging to his frame. Not from the workout, but from the fact it was so damn hot. She smirked slightly.

"You ever see snow, Mr. Sephiroth, Sir?" Mimi asked, scooting closer to him to be in the shade more.

He was silent, as if contemplating whether to answer or not. After a moment he finally replied.

"Once."

"Where I used to live, it used to snow every year in the winter," she sighed dreamily, stretching, "we'd get lots and lots of it! I and my friends used to play in it everyday. Kitsi used to make snow foxes..."

Sephiroth cast her a glance, noticing the dreamy smile on her face and closed eyes. To be reliving those moments, must have made her feel better. He looked forward again, watching a couple of the other partners sparring.

Over time, Mimi had been able to recall a few things. Her family, her friends, and a cat she had named 'Sarin'. The only problem was she only seemed to remember things whenever she got knocked on the head. Hard. _Really_ hard.

"...We'd spend all day out in the snow..." Mimi sighed, "I'd give anything, for a little snow... Just enough to make a snowball..."

"Snow is useless," Sephiroth said coldly, "it only gets in the way."

Mimi looked at him, half truly caring at this point.

"Figures you'd say that," she mumbled, laying back.

Sephiroth's wing wrapped around him as to not touch the young girl. She stretched her arm out to brush against the soft feathers anyways. Sephiroth glared at her, twitching his wing out of her reach.

She smiled innocently at him.

"Don't-"

"Touch you, I know, I know," she yawned, folding her arms behind her head and closing her eyes, "you don't like it..."

No reply.

"You entering the tournament?"

"If anyone there is worthy of facing me."

"Hm..."

"No."

"Heh, Mr. Sephiroth, Sir, I already gave up on asking."

Once again there was no reply. Mimi opened an eye to look at him. Well, the back of him anyways. She smiled slightly, before closing it. The one thing she had gotten used to was Sephiroth's silence. If he didn't deem something worth an answer, he wouldn't answer.

She brushed her fingers against his wing once more. She wasn't sure if he turned to glare at her or not, as her eyes were closed. But, she did notice he didn't pull his wing away, as if he wasn't bothered with her fingers stroking the soft feathers.

"Kiran thinks he's going to challenge you," Mimi mumbled, incredibly tired for some reason.

"The fool could die and burn in hell for all I care," Sephiroth sneered, "a blade through his gut. That's what he needs."

"Mm-Hm," she mumbled, drifting asleep.

**XOXOXOX**

"Eh?" Mimi mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

Tiredly she looked around. It was dark out, and Sephiroth was sitting next to her, staring off into space with an empty water bottle in his hand. The young girl looked at her watch, noticing it was well past seven.

"Mr. Sephiroth, sir?" she asked softly, sitting next to him.

The older male didn't reply, and didn't give any indication that he heard her call his name. He was truly out of it, she noticed. Nervously, Mimi scooted closer to him but stopped the moment her elbow brushed up against his arm. She looked at his face.

"Are you okay Mr. Sephiroth, sir?"

Still no reply. She sighed, drawing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She looked at the ground before her. There were a number of questions running through her mind. Like, why they were still out here, and why Sephiroth had let her sleep. A year ago he would have kicked her in the ribs.

Swallowing slightly, she scooted an inch closer and rested her had on Sephiroth's arm, brushing his hair over his shoulder. The two stared into space silently.

Sephiroth suddenly stood up, causing Mimi to squeak and look up at him startled. He flexed his wing slightly, before walking inside. Mimi stared after him. He hadn't said a word, or even given her his glare.

All in all, she was worried.

And hungry...

"Food, then Seph," she muttered, hand on her stomach and chuckling slightly.

**XOXOXOX**

"Go Kiran!" Mimi cheered, sitting on the thin metal railing watching the fight below.

The older male along with two others were fighting against an off world team. The team was good, but consisted of mostly... kids. It was a wonder they had gotten as far as they were already.

A quick spell from one of Kiran's team, and a bonk on the head from another, and the match was over. It was practically futile trying to beat anyone from the Coliseum. They were too good.

Not that they always won, that would be _boring. _But, there were a few out there strong enough to take out the home teams. Only once had they ever reached Sephiroth, but that had been before Mimi had arrived.

The cheers echoed through the stadium, as Kana and a few others in white coats walked out to help the injured fighters, from both sides. One of the members of the off world team, a young girl, burst into pitiful tears as she was dragged away by a male member of the team.

"And that is all for today folks!" an announcer said, "At least in this division! Feel free to check in on any of the other fights!"

After a few moments, the crowds began to up and leave. Mimi jumped down, squeezing between people on her way down the steps to a lower area. The one right before where the fighters were seated. Energetically she jumped down, landing catlike.

Kiran scooped her up in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"You're amazing Kiiry," Mimi grinned, hugging him back.

"Hehe, two days ago you would have said I was lacking," Kiran joked.

"Two days ago the tournaments weren't taking place," Mimi grinned.

"I'm guessing Seph's 'hell no' stayed that way?" Kiran asked, accepting a water bottle she offered him.

"Sadly," Mimi sighed, looking at the ground.

"I think it's cute," Kiran smiled, "that he keeps you out. It's like he's protecting you in his own jack-ass sort of way."

"Heh Heh," Mimi half smiled.

"Where is he, any chance?"

"I think him and Hercules were watching from inside," Mimi shrugged.

"Great, now we need to see if they are both still alive," Kiran sighed, hands on his hips.

Mimi grinned.

"I'm going to go find him," she said, hopping away, "bye!"

"Bye kiddo!"

Kiran waved to her, and she waved back, before taking off through the halls looking for Sephiroth. She may have been in a bad mood with him earlier, but when the tournaments took place she couldn't help but feel energetic, even if she couldn't be a part of it all.

"Sephiroth!" She called, tackling the older male around his middle, resulting in an aggravated curse and her crashing into the opposite wall.

Struggling to her feet, she flashed him a thin smile, laughing slightly. Sephiroth just glared at her. A couple of other people in the room gave the two of them weird looks.

"What's wrong Mr. Sephiroth, sir?" She asked, doing her best to keep up with him as he walked away towards the room they shared.

"I felt a power," Sephiroth replied calmly.

"Worth your time?"

"No."

"Bummer," Mimi quieted, thinking for a moment, "Did you see the group of _kids _that beat Kaiga and her group? They couldn't have been older then me..."

"No."

"But Mr. Sephiroth, sir!" Mimi whined, grabbing onto his arm.

She winced in pain, once again having been thrown into a wall. Standing up, she watched the door close after Sephiroth. She glared, making faces at the door. It was just one of those days...

She stretched her arms up, her belly showing slightly before shoving her hands in her pants pockets and randomly picking a direction to walk in. There wasn't really much she could do, apparently. Sephiroth was bored and pissed off with something.

Odds as they were, it was probably her.

Tackling him is one thing, but in front of a crowd of people, it was like signing a death wish. Only Sephiroth wouldn't seriously injure her in public. Her hand rubbed the scar on her neck, something she picked up doing when bored or confused.

She looked up, seeing the group of kids from earlier along with the one's that beat Kaiga and her team. She stopped to listen to their conversation.

"I didn't see the one called Sephiroth," a blonde male said, hands in his pockets.

"Me neither," a girl said, Mimi was almost positive it was the one who was wailing about their defeat, "but I did sense him."

"It would be hard not to," a shorter male said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"It's not fair," a male said, "we got our asses kicked."

"Sorry Josh, that was actually Kitsi's fault," the blonde male said.

Mimi froze, the name sounding familiar. Well, of course it did, it was the name of the girl she was best friends with in her memories, at least, she thought they were memories. She ducked behind the corner, out of sight but still in earshot. There was no telling...

It could be possible...

The odds were slim but...

"It would be easier if we had O-O," the one called Kitsune mumbled.

"We lost O-O though," the blonde male said sadly.

"We'll find her," a second female said, determined, "O-O is our friend, we have to find her."

"She could be dead for all we know Xilver!" the blonde snapped.

"At least Kitsi and I aren't giving up on the possibility Zell!" Xilver snapped back, "O-O loved these sort of things, I'm sure we'll run into her again!"

"I don't believe we will," Zell growled.

"Zell!" Kitsune called, making Mimi wonder if he had left.

"Leave him alone Kitsune," the second male sighed.

"But Spyke! What if something happens to him?" Kitsune asked.

"Zell's to smart to let himself get hurt," was Spyke's cool reply.

Mimi sank to the floor, eyes wide. There was no doubt about it now. Kitsune... Xilver... Spyke and Zell... all those names were embedded in her mind, sewn into her heart. She always dreamed she could...

And she had the chance...

"Why am I so scared then?" she whispered, hugging her knees and burying her head between her legs and body, wishing for once she could cry.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure how long she sat there, trying to block out the kid's conversation, or how long they had been away. She was too lost in thoughts. If those kids had been the ones...

Would they recognize her? Her pale skin was gone, much to her horror, and she complained to Seph about it everyday. Her hair... was short and more of a brown colour at the time... Then throw in the fact it had been two years, and a lot can change...

Plus the assorted scars probably weren't much of a help either...

If she approached them, they probably wouldn't know who the hell she was. They'd probably call her crazy and blow her off. She'd be stuck living with Sephiroth again...

And for some reason the thought of being abandoned was enough to cause her to sob, tears streaming down her face.

She heard someone suck in their breath, startled by her sudden sob. A couple moments later she felt someone kneeling next to her.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" the blonde male from earlier asked.

She didn't say anything, but did her best to nod her head. She heard the male plop down in front of her, pulling her knees apart slightly so he could see her face- well, that was his intent anyways.

But Mimi swallowed, allowing all her muscles to tense up. Like a porcupine Kiran had said, one day many years ago...

"Stubborn," Zell noted, settling for simply sitting in front of her, "So, what's wrong?"

"I'm lost," she mumbled.

"Did you get separated from your parents...?"

"No, I mean I'm lost."

"...?"

"I don't know who I really am or..."

"Or where you're from? I can sort of relate. I don't know where I am, or where I'm going... My home was destroyed; I and my friends are all that's left."

"Did your friend die?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you earlier," Mimi said, relaxing her muscles and resting her chin on her knees, bangs and hair covering most of her face.

"I don't know," Zell said, smiling at her, "O-O... is..."

"O-O?"

"Oh, Hehe, we used to call her O-O the Oreo," Zell grinned, "Her real name is Ookami."

Mi? Mimi maybe? The young girl wondered bitterly. Just staring at the slightly older male made her wonder... She felt like she knew him. His face, and his smile, like some memories locked away in her mind.

"What happened to her?"

"When the darkness swallowed our world, she simply disappeared," Zell said shrugging, "We got separated too, but we were all with someone. I was with Josh. We searched high and lo for everyone, and we found them all. All of them except Kami..."

He looked down sadly, and she noticed his eyes shone, ready to cry. But she knew he couldn't. She leaned over, legs like a W and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the nape of his neck.

She thought about saying 'I'm here' or 'you've finally found me' or something like that, but she couldn't get her mouth to move. Zell was frozen for a moment, staring at her, before realization dawned on him. He wrapped his arms around her awkwardly.

The two sat in silence, simply holding onto each other tightly as if to let go would mean to lose each other once more. Mimi gave one last sob, before pulling away from Zell enough to look up at his face. Her smile said it all.

"It's been a long time Mimi," Zell said, "years..."

"I would have come but..."

Mimi looked at the wall. How do you tell the guy you were once in love with that you only remember his name and face and nothing more? How would she tell them she had lost all of her memories, only regaining a select few?

"But what?" Zell asked, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"...I got lost..." Mimi mumbled.

"Well, I've found you," he mumbled, hugging her tightly once more.

**XOXOXOX**

"You're late," Sephiroth said coldly, watching Mimi walk in the room and collapse on her futon.

She waved her hand tiredly to show she heard him, before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes. Saying goodbye to Zell, even though they'd promised to find each other again in the morning, was the hardest thing she had to do in a long time.

She hiccupped, brushing away her tears. She felt Sephiroth's hand on her shoulder, as he pushed her onto her back and to look up at him. The red face and tears startled him, and he switched his balance so he was sitting in front of her.

"...you're not hurt...?"

Mimi was startled by the way Sephiroth asked the question. She couldn't tell what it was that seemed so strange about it though. She wiped her eyes again and shook her head 'no'. The older male was still confused.

"...?"

"I'm just..."

Mimi sighed, and hiccupped once more. Memories of her goodbye came flooding back to her, and for some reason she felt guilty... ashamed of it, now that she was laying in front of Sephiroth.

And the worse part is she was the one who...

She hiccupped again, turning her head to the side. She felt Sephiroth's cool palm on her forehead. Something in his eyes was strange, but when she almost named it, the look was gone replaced by the normal cold mask.

"You have a fever," Sephiroth said.

"I'm fine..." Mimi mumbled, placing her own hand on Sephiroth's which never left her forehead.

"You're burning up..."

"I just spent a lot of time outside today, and it was unusually hot."

"..."

Mimi closed her eyes, squeezing his hand slightly.

"You're sick Mimi," Sephiroth said conclusively, as if deciding a criminal's fate, "You're staying in here tomorrow..."

"But you're fight against the challengers is tomorrow..." Mimi mumbled, "I wanted to watch..."

"You're staying in here," and with that Sephiroth blew out the candle, the only source of light and went to bed.

Wiping the last of her tears away, Mimi closed her eyes, fast asleep a moment later, forgetting all about Sephiroth's weird attitude.


	4. Part Four

**My Name Is Ookami **

**T **

**Makai Goddess Ookami **

**AN: **Fwee! I feel so ubber special :) This chapter was fun to write. Especially the last scene, which by the way is one of my favorites in the whole story. :'( It's so sad... This part skips around a lot. (Laughs) But then again, when don't mine? The final fight is also confusing, as it has a lot to do with Ookami's feelings that take place. I love the unspoken agreement (Laughs again) But you'll understand that when you get there.

This part is actually 17 pages. Yep, that's right, 17 friggen pages. (Sighs) I think I might have spent a little too much time in certain areas and not enough in others. Each part seems to get longer then the last! (Giggle) But don't worry, Ookami's Farewell (Which will probably be titled 'epilogue') is still to be written, and will be five pages max.

I found, the end of this part is actually a good enough spot to end this. But, alas, we haven't heard Mimi speak her name with confidence (Cough- Title- Cough) so the story can not end. That and it's sort of like a dream, playing out in Ookami's mind. (She collapsed in the first part, she does that when it gets to hot) (Laughs) I really didn't want a twenty four page chapter. :'( Though that would be the longest chapter I've ever written. (This is by far the longest AN I've ever written...)

One last note (Laughs) I know you are probably bored of reading these by now... There are a lot of things I feel I could have added, and one day, I may revise this story and add in all that stuff. For instance, in the last part Mimi mentioned getting sick. How? I didn't want to waste too much time with something that didn't revolve around the main plot. But one day... I'll get up all of those extra parts I feel would add some humour to this story...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Fake Wings- Subaru's Theme" from .hack/sign. Sadly, I only have a burned copy of the CD... Bal-Tan is hot though...

* * *

Mimi opened her eyes tiredly, glancing at her watch.

" Twelve o'clock?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "I slept in..."

She sat up, but for some odd reason, her head began to swim, and she fell back, incredibly dizzy. She closed her eyes, the swirling colours above her being too much for the young female to handle.

After a moment, she forced her self to sit up once more, ignoring the stiff pain in her back and opened her eyes. She stood up, managed to walk two steps to the small wooden set of drawers before falling to her knees.

Breathing heavily, she tried to think of a logical excuse besides the undeniable truth Sephiroth had given her last night. She refused to believe she was sick. It was just some stupid thing from the heat.

She pulled out a white tee and shorts, forcing herself to stand and change clothes. Once again she fell over exhausted, tossing her old clothes on to her futon. She put a hand to her head, dizzy.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there waiting for the headache to fade, but the moment it did she was back on her feet, slipping out of the room and walking down the hall and arm's width from the wall.

She took a series of turns before finally ending up in the Mess Hall, which was mostly empty as there were matches going on outside. She slid to the floor, breathing heavily. Over and over again, she told herself she was fine. That there was no way she could be sick. That she was in great shape.

She stood up on wobbly legs, and managed to get some food and sit down without collapsing. Half heartily she ate her food, constantly wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her palm.

Pushing her tray away, she occupied herself rubbing her sticky and sweaty fingers together. The sudden appearance of a hand on her forehead caused her to squeak, jolt up and knock her and her 'attacker' backwards on the ground.

"Ow..." she heard Zell mumble.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, getting off of him.

"I'm fine," Zell smiled, before his expression darkened, "But you are sick. Why aren't you in bed?"

"That's a very good question," Kitsune said, popping up, pulling Zell to his feet with the help of Xilver, "You look terrible Kami."

"Thanks a lot," she mumbled, wiping her forehead again, "But I'm not sick. Why does everyone think that?"

"Oh, so only Zell gets a 'Long Time No See' kiss?" Xilver said slyly, making both Mimi and Zell turn bright red.

"Whaaat? Kami got her first kiss before me?" Kitsune squealed, "Wait till I tell Spyke!"

"What!" Zell snapped, "You wouldn't-"

"You're right, he's still fast asleep in the room you share with the guys..." Kitsune said, "I wouldn't want to see Josh or him naked or something." Kitsune shivered, before tackling Kami. "We missed you! I can't believe it's really you!"

Mimi laughed slightly, the other female making her feel slightly claustrophobic and it didn't help much when Xilver joined the group hug. The three just stayed like that, thanking the gods silently, or in Kitsune's case, cussing and crying.

"It's kind of hot..." Mimi mumbled, both her friends reluctantly letting go to look at her.

"Now that I see it with my own eyes," Xilver said thoughtfully, "You really should be in bed. And, do tell me where you got this nice black feather?"

Xilver held up the feather Mimi kept in her pocket, wondering how the other female had got it. Eyes narrowed and for some reason incredibly irked, she lunged at Xilver, knocking her over into Zell to get the feather back.

She heard the crash, but didn't remember anything after that.

**XOXOXOX **

"What happened?" Mimi mumbled, pulling the wet clothe of off her forehead and looking around.

"You're in your room," she heard Kana said, smiling at her kindly, "Your friends brought you to me."

"...Friends?"

"Oh, you don't remember do you honey?" Kana sighed, stepping aside and letting the small group of almost teenagers in.

She looked at each of them in turn. Kitsune was smiling, but trying to hold back tears, and Zell was smirking with his arm over her shoulder. Xilver was sneaking something from Josh who caught her and started to argue. Spyke stared at her, faint smile.

"What...?" Mimi blinked.

"Kitsune the amazing Pysic," Zell smiled, "She's been seeing you in her visions. With an 'unbelievably hot, tall guy'." At that Zell sneered, "We followed her visions."

"Kitsune's a pysic," Mimi repeated, smacking her forehead, "I forgot!"

"Of course you did," Kana said, patting her head, "You forgot everything."

It was there turn to be surprised. There was a moment of silence before the onslaught of questions began.

"You lost your memory? How?"

"Isn't that allergies?"

"No, Kitsune, the word is amnesia."

"I knew that! I was just seeing if you knew!"

"How long have you been here?"

"How'd you get here?"

"How do you know who we are?"

"Let her breath," Spyke said, laughing a little.

The all turned to look at him. He shrugged, before they looked at Mimi, demanding she answered their questions. She opened her mouth to speak, but realized she didn't know where to begin.

"I fell from the sky," Mimi said slowly, "Or so Phil says, like a rock, or an angel, take your pick... I don't remember that though. I remember darkness... and waking up here."

"Do they treat you okay here?" Xilver asked.

"Everyone but one," Mimi shrugged.

"They don't hurt you do they?" Zell asked, face darkening.

"Not so much."

"What about those scars? It looks like you've been training pretty hard and your skin..."

"Seph's been helping me learn how to wield a sword, and I'm getting really good with my bow too."

"Seph...As in Sephiroth...?"

"Yeah," Mimi mumbled, wiping her forehead.

"Okay, that's enough for a thousand questions tonight," Kana said, clapping her hands lightly, "come back tomorrow morning. She should be able to move around again."

Slightly discouraged, they looked from Kana to Mimi who was lying down on the soft bed, flashing them a peace sign. After an evil glare from Kana, they left, Xilver closing the door and shoving a shiny knife into her back pocket.

Mimi was silent for a moment, and allowed Kana to place the cool clothe on her forehead again. Half heartily, she squished the pillow her head was resting on, allowing Kana to pull the blanket to her chin.

"Mm... Didn't you say this was my room?" She asked lazily.

"I did," Kana replied, giving Mimi a weird look as she suddenly sat up.

"This is Seph's bed, he'll-"

She was cut off from her sentence as Kana pushed her shoulders lightly so that she was laying down again, draping the wet cloth on her forehead. She 'tsk, tsk'ed under her breath slightly.

"You are going to stay in bed until I tell you that you can get up," Kana said darkly, "And if Seph says other wise he can go to hell."

"I can go where?"

Kana turned around quickly, slightly startled. Sephiroth's face remained emotionless. Mimi sat up again, pushing away the blanket and smiled childishly. Kana smacked her forehead, wondering why she even bothered with the child.

"Didja find anyone worth your time, Mr. Sephiroth, sir?" she asked, legs swinging back and forth over the edge of his bed.

"No."

"Bummer," she frowned slightly.

"You, stay in bed," Kana said, gesturing for her to lie.

Mimi looked from Kana to Sephiroth, who nodded his head ever so slightly; no one else would have been able to notice. She lay down once more, letting Kana pull up the blankets and lay the cool cloth on her forehead.

"Sleep, I'll be back tomorrow morning," Kana said leaving.

**XOXOXOX **

"Join...?"

"Our team," Spyke nodded, "as you see, we are one short..."

"What happened to the third?" Mimi blinked.

"He had to leave."

"You knew I was here."

"Kitsune was almost positive."

"Is she always right?"

"Sort of."

"Sort...?"

"Exactly."

"I guess... If you expect me to tell you everyone's weakness, then hell no, but I'll help you, yeah."

"Good!"

Kitsune clapped her hands together, having walked in on the other two's conversation. Mimi flashed a peace sign to her, hugging the other female and sticking her tongue out at Spyke just to irk him.

"So who else is on your team?" she asked.

"Zell," Spyke shrugged.

"Zell-eh-boy?" she asked, rubbing her chin.

Whenever she was around him, she felt slightly out of it. Like she missed out on something. Kitsune and Spyke seemed to notice her expression, the younger female actually understanding it.

"Once upon a time," Kitsune said.

"Huh?"

"Once upon a time," she repeated, "it didn't work."

"Oh, okay."

"The match is in... five minutes, right after the Coliseum challenges against Sephiroth," Spyke shrugged, "Who would have thought anyone was that slow."

"He as good as you thought he was?" She asked Kitsi.

"No, he's better," she sighed, "much better. Though a blonde..."

"...blonde?"

"Something happens... to a blonde," Kitsune frowned, furrowing her brow, "I'm not..."

"Don't worry Kitsune," Mimi smiled, as they walked through the halls to the training hall, "It's not important."

Kitsune didn't reply.

A moment or so after that, they entered the training hall, where a few people were gathered and preparing for their upcoming fights. The atmosphere was tense as everyone gave each other nervous glances.

"Kiran got beat yesterday," a young blonde female said, knocking on Ookami's head, "Kaiga was sad. Kaiga thinks he was beaten by the runts you are with now."

Kitsune and Spyke gave Mimi weird looks.

"Kaiga only speaks in third person," Mimi shrugs, "she thinks it is fun."

"Kaiga knows Kiran is fighting Sephiroth right now," Kaiga said.

Mimi turned to look at Kaiga with wide eyes. Kiran versus Sephiroth? What was he trying to pull? He'd never be able to beat him, and there was no way Sephiroth would go easy on him. They detested each other.

"I'll be back in a minute," the young girl called, taking off to the arena.

She skidded to a halt and hung over the railing, watching the two males fight. Kiran was no where near fast enough to hit Sephiroth. He was doomed right from the start. The blades hit each other a few times, before Sephiroth's dug into Kiran's side.

The younger male slashed at Sephiroth, only managing to ruffle the dark man's feathers. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, ran his blade along Kiran's before breaking apart. He sheathed his sword, starting to walk away. The fight wasn't worth his time.

Mimi watched as Kiran rose, clutching his blade tightly, hiding his humiliation.

"KIRAN, NO!"

She wasn't sure if the words ever left her mouth or not, as everything froze for her the moment Kiran lunged at Sephiroth. The older male must have known this was going to happen, because the blade clashed on his arm as his own blade caused a deep wound in Kiran's side.

Kiran fell to his knees, breathing heavily, his blade his only support. Sephiroth rested his blade tip on Kiran's throat. The younger male said something. Sephiroth cut it, a thin line which began to bleed a moment later.

"KIIRY!" Mimi cried, feeling someone pull her back.

In a last attempt effort, Kiran let out a fireball, which faded before it even reached Sephiroth. Sephiroth drove his blade into the younger male.

Mimi fell to her knees, complete shock on her face. She didn't feel anything as whoever had held her back rested her up against the stone railing, fanning her, telling her everything would be okay.

She didn't hear the kind words, or the begging pleas. She simply stared in front of her, the last moment running through her mind.

Kiran was...

Sephiroth just...

She let out a sob, letting her bangs fall to cover her face. There was no way this just happened, there was no way Sephiroth had...

She felt someone hug her, and she buried her face, giving into the tears and confusion.

**XOXOXOX **

"Are you sure you're okay?" Josh asked, staring at the older female, worried.

"Never been better," she said, smiling.

"Kami, you're acting kind of strange..." Josh said, "Maybe I should go find Kana."

"I'm fine, really," Mimi clapped her hands together once, before flashing a peace sign at Josh.

"Well," Spyke said entering the room, "Then this is a gift from Xilver and Kitsune who are saving a seat for you Josh," Spyke handed her a small bag, "They said wear this. We'll go so you can change."

Josh and Spyke shared a look, before leaving the room. Mimi collapsed on a bench, and ran her fingers through her hair. It was so hard... pretending to be happy. She had to do this now. It was the only way for her to get to see Sephiroth.

Though she doubted the group's overall skills, there were some benefits of having trained with them for the past few years. Sighing, she opened the bag and looked at the outfit inside, a note on top.

_"Weren't sure what size, hope this works for you, Love Kitsune." _

_"Yeah right, it's supposed to be durable, and nice and thick so no blades will get you, Xilver." _

Mimi blinked, before pulling on the leather like black vest, eyeing the baggy pants questioningly. They were black. Would it really be worth wearing black, in the desert like coliseum, during a fight, just to see her friends smile?

Sure, she told herself, why not?

**XOXOXOX **

"We're next," Spyke said, "you two ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Zell nodded, "You sure you got enough armlets on you Mimi? I can get you some more..."

"These ones are fine," Mimi said, pulling on black gloves with an armlet embedded in each. One for regeneration and the other for magic power, "They've never failed me before."

"What about your-"

"My bow is fine, Zell," Mimi said, slightly annoyed.

"Right, here we go..."

The three walked out onto the field, and Mimi's eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the field where Kiran had lain moments before. The blood had dried in the intense heat, but the colour was still there. She swallowed her tears.

"Who are they?" Zell asked, looking at Mimi.

"The one on the left is Lance, he uses his staff," Mimi said back, "He's really quick, but has poor defense. Then there is Gaku, great with a blade, and almost unstoppable. He has a poor shoulder though. I'll take Kamui."

Zell looked at the one Mimi pointed too, a male probably only five or so years older then them, before nodding. She looked at Spyke who nodded too. The two teams stood in silence.

The buzzer rang.

Jumping back, Mimi watched as the two males headed for there targets before knocking an arrow and firing at Kamui. It brushed over his shoulders. She cursed under her breath, ignoring the dagger he had thrust at her.

A moment later, she shot another arrow, this time hitting Kamui in his shoulder, he cursed and pulled the arrow out. Hardly any damage. It was Mimi's turn to curse again. They almost practically danced across the arena, shooting arrows and launching daggers at each other, picking them off the ground whenever they could and firing it again.

So far neither of them had had much luck. Mimi cursed, reaching back for another arrow and not finding any. She scanned the ground. None were nearby. She cursed again.

"Going to give up?" Kamui asked innocently, throwing a dagger at her, grazing her shoulder.

"No way in hell," she growled, holding her hands in front of her, a moment later it was replaced by a large ball of fire.

"FIRA!" She snapped, latterly flinging it at the older male.

It hit him head on, knocking him backwards. Two sets of blades pinned his shirt down on either side of his chest. Spyke and Zell grinned down at him. Kamui cursed, realizing he had lost.

"Not bad," Zell said, watching Mimi collect her arrows, "Though you could practice your aim..."

"My aim is fine," Mimi scoffed.

"Just not on moving targets," Spyke said, Mimi looking at him, and nodding.

"How many more fights?" she asked.

"Three more until we reach Sephiroth."

"Damn."

"Damn what?"

"It's going to be late..."

"Probably."

"The next round starts in an hour."

"I'm going to go to my room then," Mimi told the boys, letting one of the white coats cast a cure on her, "I'll meet you here in an half an hour."

**XOXOXOX **

"I thought I told you not to enter," Sephiroth said, looking up as Mimi entered the room.

She ignored him.

Sephiroth watched her back as she pulled off her gloves and lay down on her futon. Her arm covered her eyes, and she proceeded to breathe heavily, cursing random things under her breath.

There was a moment of silence.

"You killed Kiran," she said softly, the memory flooding back into her mind.

No reply.

"You didn't have to kill him."

"He wouldn't have stopped till I did."

"You sound like you admired him."

"I don't."

There was silence. Mimi rolled onto her side, resting her head on one arm, the other behind her back, still holding her gloves. Sephiroth watched her, emotionless and motionless.

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me up in half an hour..."

Sephiroth didn't reply.

**XOXOXOX **

Mimi collapsed, laying on her back and breathing heavily. She pushed Zell away as he looked down on her, and almost cried out in joy when a white coat healed her wounds.

"Here," Kitsune said, spilling a water bottle on her.

"Thank you," Mimi mumbled, half sarcastic.

"You know what I would give anything for?" Zell asked, receiving a questioning glance from Mimi, "An ice-cream sundae."

"That would be so nice..." Mimi muttered, Xilver helping her to her feet.

"I can't believe you guys made it this far," Mimi said, "Your fighting style is so risky. You'd be doomed without me."

"Maybe," Spyke shrugged.

"It's still fun to try," Zell nodded.

"Either way," Josh said with a dark expression, "Sephiroth is next."

"We are beyond doomed," Mimi mumbled, stretching her arms in the air.

"Have a little faith," Kitsune smiled, "In yourself, and in the others."

"Heh."

"We best get ready," Zell mumbled.

**XOXOXOX **

_"Shine, bright morning light, now in the air the spring is coming,"_ Mimi sang softly, as they walked onto the field for one last fight, _"Sweet, blowing winds, singing down the hills and valleys." _

_"Keep, your eyes on me, now we're on the edge of hell,"_ Zell mumbled, winking at Mimi.

"I don't know why," Mimi said stopping and looking over at Sephiroth, "but I remembered that song for some reason."

"It used to be your favorite," Zell grinned, "You used to sing it to Sarin all the time."

Mimi sighed, before looking over at Sephiroth fearfully. There was no way she could beat him. There was no way any of them could beat him. It was hands down impossible.

"No hard feelings when we kick your ass," Zell said, sticking his tongue out.

"Hmph, the odds of that are very slim," Mimi mumbled.

"Have a little faith," Zell smiled.

"I won't go easy on you," Sephiroth said, looking at Mimi.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mr. Sephiroth, sir," Mimi grinned.

"Hmph."

A moment later the buzzer rang, causing the three males to move into action. Mimi's eyes flew open, knocking her bow and pointing it at Sephiroth. But she couldn't bring herself to fire.

Seeing her as a weak point, Sephiroth dodged the other two, and lunged at her. Zell pushed her out of the way just in the nick of time, the blade bouncing off of his shoulder. Zell cursed.

Re-Knocking her arrow, Mimi pointed it at Sephiroth who had his back to her, and fired.

She hit, hitting a muscle right above his wing. Sephiroth turned on her, a psychotic evil look on his face. Swallowing, she quickly knocked another arrow, and fired it, this one missing.

She was thrown backwards by Sephiroth's attack, falling and rolling in the dirt. Spyke hacked at Sephiroth's side, to be knocked backwards. Zell managed to elbow the older male, throwing him backwards before being kicked.

Mimi sat up, looking at the three males' battle. It was pointless. She had told them that, there was no way they could ever beat Sephiroth. There was no way, it was simply impossible.

And yet... Her two friends didn't seem ready to give up hope. She looked at her bow, which had snapped in half when she landed on it. She cursed softly, holding her hands up anyways as if she still had one.

A moment later, energy crackled in between her finger tips as an arrow formed. She released her grip on the would-be fletching and let the raw energy arrow fly. It hit her target, head on.

She watched the older male stumble forward slightly, before knocking Zell flying backwards. He stood up, gave her the thumbs up sign, before returning to Spyke's side. With her new found determination, she stood up, and summoned another energy arrow.

This one didn't hit, as if Sephiroth had already adapted to her new fighting style. Mimi cursed under her breath. Out of ideas, she pat her pockets for anything that might be able to help.

The only thing she had was her knife, which probably wouldn't be much use. She squeezed the hilt though, and tucked it into her belt. She would have to settle for the next best thing.

"FIRA!"

A loud curse.

Mimi froze, staring at Zell who was now crouched over on the ground. Spyke was then knocked backwards.

"I just..." Mimi mumbled, staring at Zell.

A moment later, Zell was up again, one hand on his burn and one holding his light sword. He began to attack Sephiroth again, there blades clashing with a loud 'clang' sound.

"Do something!" Spyke yelled at her.

Staring at him, still horrified, she nodded her head.

"Cu-Cure!" she mumbled, the green tendrils escaping from her fingertips only to wrap around a small cut on Sephiroth's wing.

The angry look on her partner's face and the smirk on Sephiroth's was enough to tell her she had misaimed her spell. She cursed silently, holding her hands in front of her and repeating the spell.

This time it worked on her intended target, Zell. Wiping away sweat, she stretched her arms apart once more, ready to try her arrow spell again. Closing one eye, she aimed, and fired.

The spell missed, but managed to burn a hole in the ground. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. It had never occurred to her that her spell might require so much energy.

Sephiroth's blade grazed against her shoulder, as she rolled to the side just in the nick of time. She glared up at him. Utterly pissed, she took out her knife and jabbed at Sephiroth's ankle. The blade managed to cause a small cut before it was kicked away.

Mimi closed her eyes, the cool blade on her throat the only thing on her mind.

"Just do it," she mumbled, "kill me heartlessly like you killed Kiran."

A fire spell knocked the blade away.

Spyke stood, a determined and pissed look on his face. Zell struggled to his feet a little ways away. Mimi stood and backed away, clutching her bleeding shoulder and smiling at them. Sephiroth went after Spyke, who seemed to have proved himself to be the strongest.

The wipe of a blade and a startled cry, left Spyke on the ground, clutching a wound on his leg where Sephiroth's blade had been moments before. Mimi was in front of him before Sephiroth's next attack could hit him, the blade bouncing off of a large energy shield she had summoned up.

Sephiroth held his blade in front of him with two hands, and it slowly drove it through the shield. Mimi swallowed, taking a step backwards, concentrating on holding the shield up. Sephiroth's blade passed right through it, the tip resting in the middle of her chest.

All he'd have to do is push down...

But there was no way Zell was ready to let that happen. Clapping his hands together and closing his eyes, his image faded only for him and Mimi to switch places. Startled slightly, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and Zell stepped back, letting the blade go right through him, a little over his hip.

Despite his efforts, his scream echoed throughout the arena. Sephiroth pulled the blade back, and aimed for a final blow. Spyke did his best to pull the whimpering male back, but that didn't help much that his leg was injured.

"NO!" Mimi called, launching two incredibly large fireballs at Sephiroth's back, both hitting.

The male stumbled foreword, startled, and turned to glare at his attacker. Mimi stood, her eyes clenched shut, and with tears streaming down her face. Her fists were balled up, nails cutting into her skin and hanging down at her sides.

Sephiroth raised his sword a bit, startled at the sudden wave of power emitting from her. Hardly anyone would feel the wave, as it was a rare trait, but those who did would be quivering in fear.

She heard Spyke curse silently, glad she was on his side.

She clapped her hands together, and then opened them, palms facing Sephiroth when a large sphere of water flew towards him. He was knocked back slightly.

"No more killing," She said, looking up at him with hate filled eyes, "I won't let you, I won't let you kill anyone else!"

Stretching her arms apart, she summoned a spirit arrow, and let it fly. Sephiroth held his sword in front of him, letting the blade take most of the heat. The young girl flicked her pony tail over her shoulder and clapped her hands before throwing another fireball at Sephiroth.

He easily dodged the blow.

The two of them glared at each other for a moment, before he nodded his head ever so slightly in agreement to their unspoken deal. Mimi smirked, before falling to her knees unconscious.

**XOXOXOX **

_"School? Who in their right mind would actually want to go?" Ookami asked, looking up at the clouds as her and her friends lay in a circle in her backyard, "I mean, what difference does it make if I graduate the fifth grade and middle school and so on and so forth?" _

_"Well, you want a job don't you?" Zell asked. _

_"Nope, I figure I'll marry Spyke and lay on the couch watching T.V. all day," Ookami sighed. _

_"Oh yeah, I feel real special," Spyke snorted. _

_"Yeah," Kitsune laughed, "I think she just admitted she wanted to marry you!" _

_"No," Xilver sighed, "Sama just wants to get married." _

_"That's right," Ookami mumbled, closing her eyes. _

_"Well, I guess we can kick summer vacation goodbye tomorrow," Josh said. _

_"I don't want summer break to end," Ookami cursed, "I won't get to spend as much time with Sarin and you guys." _

_"Convenient how the cat comes first, nay?" _

_"Shut it Zell." _

_"It sounds like they are married," Kitsune sniggered. _

_"Ah, hush up." _

_"I'd rather not." _

_"You know, sometimes I really hate you all." _

_"Hey, it's not our fault that we chose to just lay here almost everyday and talk," Spyke said. _

_"Actually, it is," Xilver pointed out. _

_"Shut up Xilver," Spyke said. _

_"Hehe," Ookami grinned, stretching. _

**XOXOXOX **

Letting out a soft moan, Mimi opened her eyes to stare up at the oh-so familiar ceiling of her bedroom. She turned her head to the side slightly, wincing in pain, she noticed everyone gathered around, fast asleep.

Kitsune was curled up, using Zell as a pillow, a fingers width away from her. Xilver was curled up in a tight ball on the futon covers next to the wall, down near Mimi's feet. Josh was asleep on Sephiroth's bed and Spyke was leaning up against a wall, fast asleep. Sephiroth was no where in sight.

Stretching out her arm ever so slightly, she gasped in pain, suddenly feeling like her whole body was on fire. She bit her lower to keep from crying out in pain and waking her friends. Catching her breath, she looked at her friends once more.

"You finally awake?" Spyke asked softly.

Mimi looked over at him, there eyes meeting. She nodded weakly, doing her best to smile. Spyke did his best to come and kneel by her which was almost impossible seeing as she was surrounded. Eventually she scooted ever so slightly and Spyke sat there.

"How long was I asleep?" she mumbled.

"Almost a week," Spyke said, "We thought you died at first. All that energy..."

"It hurts to move," she mumbled, "your leg-?"

"It's fine, a little sore, but that Kana isn't half bad a doctor," Spyke grinned, "And as you can see Zell's a-ok too."

"I was so scared... that he would kill you two..."

"Sephiroth you mean?"

"Yeah."

"He just walked away, after you collapsed. He didn't even bother with us."

"Where is he?"

"Last I saw him he was sitting on a bleacher in the coliseum, staring into space."

"He's not hurt, is he?"

"He should be the last person you worry about being hurt."

"Heh, probably..."

"I've been thinking, when you're better... Do you want to come with us? We have a home; it's a small house in Traverse Town... There's an extra room... The walls are twice as thick as normal ones..."

"Home..." Mimi mumbled softly, "Wish I could go home, but I don't even..."

"We'll go back one day, we'll fight all the monsters and beat up as many Sephiroth's as needed, but we'll get home. And you'll get your memories back."

"Thank you, Spyke," Mimi mumbled, clutching his pale hand, before closing her eyes, half asleep, "Take me home with you..."

"I will, we'll get there together, all of us," Spyke smiled faintly.

"Promise?"

"I promise..."

And with that the auburn haired female fell asleep.


	5. Epilogue

**My Name is Ookami**

**T**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**A/N: **Finally, after... five months I have completed my first fanfic! (Dances happily) So, I've completed number five on my to do list for the start of school year. Let's see what else to say... The ending was also edited to be put into UKBR but it's not nearly as similar as the beginning was to the other story. And um... Sephiroth smiled, ever so slightly, and not in a bad way. I'm oh so happy... (Dances some more) I'm gonna work on finishing another fic now.

**Spyke- **Eek... Do you really think it's that good. (Turns bright red) I thought it was lacking... But, it is the best battle scene I've ever written. ;

**EPILOGUE- OOKAMI'S FAREWELL**

* * *

"So, you're coming with?" Zell asked, sitting on Sephiroth's bed watching as Mimi put her few clothes in a bag, along with anything else she had gotten over the years.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to get off this planet, for like, ever," she frowned, looking at her arrows, "Do you think I could get a new bow?"

"Bah- I hate bows," Zell frowned, "Now a sword... that's the weapon to have."

Mimi rolled her eyes, and packed her arrows anyways. She shouldered the bag and rolled up the futon before looking around the small room. Zell watched her with little interest, yawning widely. Mimi half glared at him before gesturing for them to leave. Zell was more then happy to jump up.

"So, we good to go now? I swear I'm gonna die from the heat..." Zell asked chipperly.

"No, I gotta say goodbye to Kana and Seph," Mimi shrugged.

"Why do you want to say goodbye to Sephiroth?" Zell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's only fair," Mimi shrugged again, "After all- he did spare all our lives. I thought we were gonna die out there."

"I could have taken 'im," Zell smirked.

"Yeah, that's why you were practically bleeding to death."

"All a ploy, my sweet kitten."

Mimi stopped walking and Zell walked into her back. She raised an eye brow and turned to look at him curiously.

"Did you just call me your sweet kitten?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe," Zell smirked.

"Boys," Mimi mumbled, rolling her eyes and continuing to the infirmary, Zell trotting at her heels.

She led him through the halls, pointing out people and rooms to him before arriving where Kana was staying. She ran her fingers through her hair, and pushed open the door and walked inside. Zell peeked in, before entering also.

"Mimi," Kana smiled, looking up from where she was sitting, writing a report or something.

"Hey, I wanted to say goodbye before I left," Mimi shrugged, shifting from foot to foot.

"I heard you were going," Kana frowned, "I suppose... It'll be best?"

"I suppose," Mimi mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

"Well... You can always... visit," Kana said, somewhat sadly.

"Yeh," Mimi mumbled. "Well... bye..."

The two females just stared at each other, before Mimi hurried over and hugged her tightly. Kana smiled, and hugged her back. Zell rolled his eyes, watching with no interest. After a moment, Mimi let go and backed away slowly.

"I should probably go now," Mimi mumbled, "I'll come visit you as soon as I can..."

"I'll be waiting, honey," Kana smiled.

Mimi half saluted her, grinning as she waved and left. Zell examined his nails, totally bored. He continued to follow her though, as she led the way through the halls looking for Sephiroth.

"Why are you so interested in this guy?" Zell asked, "I mean, he's gotta be like fifty years older then you."

"I doubt he is _that _old," Mimi half laughed, "But he's not so bad, once you get to know him."

"Not so bad?" Zell snorted, "He could have killed you and Spyke!"

"And he wouldn't have killed you?" Mimi snapped.

"Yes, he would have!" Zell glared, "Unlike you I don't like risking my neck for some stupid goodbye. I'm going to the gummi ship."

"Fine, bye," Mimi glared after him, before readjusting her bag and setting off to look for Sephiroth again.

She checked everywhere she could think of. The mess hall, locker room, showers, training field- even where the equipment was kept. But he was no where to be found. She frowned, and rubbed the side of her neck, lost in thought.

"If I were Sephiroth where would I be?" she mused aloud.

"Looking for Seph?" Hercules asked, exiting a nearby room.

"Yeah, I want to tell him goodbye," Mimi shrugged.

Hercules looked at her, as if thinking.

"Last I saw him he was at the arena, in the stands," he told Mimi.

"Oh, thanks," She smiled, "Bye!"

"Bye," Hercules smiled, watching her dash away.

She ran to the stands as fast as she could, peering down the rows upon rows of seating. Mimi didn't see him, not at first anyways. She shielded her eyes, narrowing them. After a moment she saw his platinum hair and she practically skipped to where he was, sitting in the row behind him.

The two just sat in silence, Sephiroth having made no sign that he noticed the younger female arrive. But she knew from the way his wing wrapped around him slightly that he had. She'd learned that pose, long ago.

"You were leaving." Sephiroth said flatly.

"In an hour or so, yeah, I wanted to say goodbye," Mimi shrugged.

"Whatever, kid," Sephiroth replied.

"Ookami," she replied.

He cocked his head to the side ever so slightly to look at her. She noticed how relaxed he looked, arms resting on the back of two chairs, legs spread apart ever so slightly, and the fact he was slouched in his seat.

"My name is Ookami," she told him with confidence.

"It still sounds pathetic," Sephiroth said, eyes never leaving her.

She shrugged, "I'm okay with that."

"Whatever."

"I'm gonna try to come back in a month or so."

"Fine."

"I better go, bye Sephiroth," She coughed standing.

She turned to leave, before looking at him again. She couldn't hug him like she hugged Kana, that would end up with her dead. She smirked at him, flashing a peace sign. The corner of Sephiroth's lip twitched into what could only be considered a smile in the blandest of terms.

And with that, she walked away.

**XOXOXOX**

"Hey, dumbass," Sephiroth mumbled, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Ugh..." Ookami moaned, putting a hand on her head as she opened an eye weakly, "What's goin' on?"

"You passed out," Sephiroth frowned, crouching next to her. "You don't have a hang over do you?"

"No! I'm not that stupid," Ookami growled, "What's it matter to you anyways?"

Sephiroth watched her silently for a moment, blue green eyes staring at her intently.

"It doesn't," he said after a moment, smirking slightly.

"Good, I wouldn't want you too," she grumbled, "The last thing I want is your pity."

"Whatever..."

He stood up to leave, but Ookami grabbed his wrist. After a moment, he rolled his eyes and pulled her to her feet, where she stumbled and bumped into him. She didn't blush, she wasn't embarrassed about it. Sephiroth just shook his head, and pulled his wrist free.

"You remember... When we first met?" Ookami asked suddenly.

Sephiroth looked at her, and nodded.

"You called me a rock," she said.

"I know."

"Am I still a rock?"

"No, now you are a cow."

"A... A... COW?" Ookami snapped, pummeling her fists into his side, "FAGGOT! I AM NOT A COW!"

"You look like one to me," Sephiroth smirked, walking to the door.

"You just called me fat, didn't you?" Ookami asked blankly.

"Maybe," Sephiroth smirked.

"Jackass!" Mimi snapped, throwing a pillow at him, as he closed the door.

Pouting, she plopped down on the floor.

"I hate you, Sephiroth," she growled. "You know that? I really hate you."

And yet, she didn't believe herself.


End file.
